


Examining Gon

by fictionboybuttsex



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionboybuttsex/pseuds/fictionboybuttsex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several years into the future, Pro Hunters Gon Freecs and Killua Zoldyck team up as examiners for the Hunter Exam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Examining Gon

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I have a thing for Killua masturbating to Gon. This isn’t an instant gratification fic; you’ll have a bit to read through before the smut. Enjoy.

A pair of young men stood upon a hill overlooking a field. One of them, dark-haired and bright-eyed, beamed down at the approaching mass of people. His boyish smile and wide brown eyes made him look younger than he was, but the hard muscles of his bare arms indicated full maturity. Caught in the sunlight, burning with excitement, and with the ever-present aura of Nen surrounding his body, Gon literally glowed.

In contrast, Killua put on a contemptuous smirk and kept his arms crossed casually, standing a little behind his fellow Hunter. Killua was a few months younger than Gon, but few who saw the pair of them would suspect it. Taller and leaner, Killua had a more mature look about him. His posture was comfortable, but it also demonstrated the readiness that comes from experience. His face was sharply chiseled, and his catlike eyes intense and unblinking. Despite Killua’s stand-out white hair, Gon’s radiance cast him in shadow.

The two or three dozen who gathered in the space before them shared only one thing in common: determination. Even the person who Killua was almost certain would pass the exam—an androgynous individual with a wide-brim hat who emitted the aura of Nen—could not hide the fact that she (he?) wanted this. They were as different and unique from each other as people can be, hailing from every nation, aged from their teens through one man in his seventies, some carrying weapons, others backpacks, and still others seemed to have only brought themselves and their clothes. All of them were attempting to do what Gon had managed eight years ago and Killua a year after. They all wanted to become Hunters.

“My name is Gon Freecss, a Lost Hunter!” Gon called down at the gathering crowd. Killua, stepping forward to stand beside Gon, addressed them next.

“And I’m Killua Zoldyck, a Blacklist Hunter. We’ll be your third phase examiners.”  
Murmurs rippled through the would-be Hunters upon hearing the Zoldyck name. Killua held up a hand and they quieted.

“Whatever their specialty or interests,” Killua continued, “all Hunters pursue a target. I hunt down and capture wanted criminals-”

“-and I find missing people, including other Hunters.”

“There are two ways to pass the third phase of the Exam.” Killua gestured to his right, where a fringe of trees marked the outskirts of a forest. “The first is to capture and cage a scarlet-tailed magpie. We’ve provided cages for each of you at the forest border. The birds are not native to the area and we have released twenty of them into the forest. They’re easy to spot but fast and alert to danger. If your captured bird is killed or badly hurt, it will not count as a pass.”

“The second way to complete this exam,” Gon said, taking over, “is to spot one of us after you enter the forest. We’ll be watching your progress, but we’ll be keeping ourselves carefully hidden. If you see either of us, we’ll toss you one of these tokens.” Gon flashed a scarlet disk at the examinees. “Show us this at the end of the exam and you can move to the fourth phase.”

“Stealing a token from another competitor will be permitted,” Killua added, “You may, however, only capture one bird. Once a bird is caged, no one may remove it. You may disable your competition if you wish, but killing anyone will be an automatic failure.” He smiled to himself. There was a certain irony in him giving this particular piece of instruction.

“The competition begins on my mark,” Gon told them. “You have five hours, or until all birds have been captured or otherwise accounted for.” Gon raised his hand into the air. “The rule regarding myself and Killua will not apply until all examinees have entered the forest, so keep that in mind if you decide to disable someone ahead of the tree line. Ready… go!” He brought his hand down, and the eager crowd took off almost as one. The person in the wide-brimmed hat and the old man were the sole exceptions, walking together almost casually across the field and towards the trees.

Killua watched their departure, alongside Gon. The field was wide, so it would take a few minutes before they all made it to the trees.

“Still,” Killua mused, “it seems like too much of a coincidence that we were asked to pair up as examiners. Think your dad called in a favor?” He glanced at Gon.

“Ging…” Gon’s long search for his father had been his eventual inspiration to become a Lost Hunter. Ging was almost a legend among Hunters, and few people ever seemed to know his whereabouts. Gon hadn’t heard from Ging in a long time.

“Well, I suppose it’s a mystery that can wait for later. You’ve noticed right, Gon?”

“Mm.”

Shortly after entering the forest, a handful of examinees took cover in the trees to wait for Gon and Killua. It would be impossible for a normal person to see them from such a distance, but as professional Hunters, neither Gon nor Killua could be considered normal.

“They’re looking for an easy pass. Idiots. Those ones won’t last. You take the right, I’ll take the left?”

Gon nodded.

“The old man and the one in the hat are almost in. Let’s go.”

The boys disappeared from the hill in an instant.

~

The Hunter Association’s impressive blimp had changed little in eight years. Killua, Gon, and the remaining eighteen contestants were picked up and assigned rooms throughout the blimp. The contestants were assigned two to a room, while Gon and Killua received individual suites. The pair chatted briefly with the Association’s chairman, giving a report on their phase of the exam. Afterwards, the chairman dismissed them to enjoy themselves.

“Gon, follow me.”

“But our rooms are this way.”

“Just come.” Killua grabbed Gon by the wrist and dragged him along a walkway around the perimeter of the blimp. They stopped in front of a large, empty room, tiled from floor to ceiling in a durable blue metal.

“Ah, this is where Chairman Netero…” Gon’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, where he made fools out of us and you were happy just to make him use his right hand.”

Gon grinned sheepishly. “Well, at the time it felt like passing the entire exam. You gave up before I did.”

“How about a rematch, then?” Killua watched Gon closely, and what he anticipated was exactly what he got.

Gon got that determined look in his eyes that meant he would do absolutely anything to win. “Yeah!”

“I’ll grab a ball from out of the sporting equipment and hold onto it first. We’ll trade off at ten minute intervals. One point if you manage to keep the ball, one point to the opponent for stealing. First to three points wins.”

By the time they collapsed on the cool metal floor, three hours had passed and points were long forgotten. Killua breathed heavily, unable to remember the last time he’d exerted his body this much. He could feel the muscles of his arms, legs, toes, chest… everything throbbing. Excepting the necessary defense of Ten—they could have seriously hurt each other without it—neither Gon nor Killua used Nen during the competition. He’d forgotten what that was like.

His nose wrinkled. “Gon, you stink.”

“So… do you…” Gon panted, still out of breath.

Killua smiled, staring at the blue-tiled ceiling. The room had been in perfect condition when they’d entered, but now even the ceiling bore dents. He wondered if they’d be asked to pay for repairs. Not that it would amount to much, given his income.

He sat up with an effort, and looked down at Gon. Gon’s tank top was heavy with sweat. There were stains around his collar and armpits. It was evident that Gon had bulked up in the past few years, but he remained wiry, his muscles hard and compact. His eyes opened slowly, just partway, and focused on Killua’s face. The smile he wore was full of contentment, and unconditional warmth.

Killua’s breath caught. He felt a lump in his throat.

“A-anyways, Gon,” Killua looked hastily away, “We should probably head to our rooms for the night.”

“Mm. Today was fun, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah. It was.”

“Killua, are you okay? You look flushed.”

“Idiot. What do you think we just finished playing at, a game of cards?”

“Oh… I guess you’re right. Heh, I suppose I’m a little red too.”

Killua looked back to Gon and immediately regretted the decision. Gon was sitting up now. His cheeks were pink, his chest still heaving, his lips parted to suck in air. Killua dared not meet his eyes. For the second time, Killua looked away.

They rose, Killua first, Gon following, and left the exercise room. Two windows, tougher even than the blue tiles, looked inside. There had been one observer during their battle, which both had noticed and neither acknowledged until now. The observer was the androgynous contestant in the broad-brimmed hat.

“I was hoping I’d get to see your Nen,” the person told them. Killua wanted to say she was female, but even with the voice… he wasn’t quite sure. A white badge adorned the contestant’s coat, marked with the number 66. Killua didn’t remember who had borne that number in his first Hunter Exam. It reminded him of his own number though, 99, and also of Hisoka’s badge, number 44. 

“Examiners are asked to refrain from obvious displays on Nen ability.” Killua shrugged. “From your aura I can tell your Nen needs work, but you shouldn’t have any problem passing the exam.”

“I’m not so sure. I failed the third phase last year.” Contestant 66’s gaze shifted curiously between Killua and Gon.

“Oh? What sort of task was it?”

“We were given everyday objects to study for an hour. The object was then taken away, and we had another hour to prepare a presentation for the examiner, describing the object verbally, through writing, with molded clay… several materials were provided. He said that when we presented, he should be able to not only envision the object, but know what it would feel like in his hand. He wanted to feel as though he could interact with it.”

“Hmm. Sounds a bit like the cooking competition we were supposed to do… remember, Gon?”

“Oh yeah, but we ended up diving for eggs.”

“Diving for eggs?” Number 66 looked confused.

“Uh… it’s a long story.” Killua waved the question aside. “Do you remember the examiner’s name?”

Number 66 nodded. “Yes, it was an unusual name, and failing that phase helped me remember. He was another Blacklist Hunter… Kurapika, if I’m pronouncing it right.”

“Seriously? Gon, did you know Kurapika was an examiner last year?”

Gon shook his head. “Nope.”

“Man, have we really gotten that out-of-touch? Uh, anyways,” he nodded to 66, “we’ve got to clean up. Best of luck.”

They left him (her?) there, navigated the blimp to their rooms, and parted ways for the night. Killua paused then, but in spite of several years apart Gon didn’t hesitate to pull him into a tight hug.

Killua closed his suite door gratefully, peeled off his clothes, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He let the water get hot, sighing with relief when he finally stepped inside. Sweat washed off him and the heat helped soothe his tired muscles.

Gon was different than when they’d met last. He had always exercised his independence, but it used to get him into trouble. If not for the guidance of people like Wing, Bisky, Kite, Netero—and yes, even Killua—Gon’s independence could have killed him. But now Gon had completed many missions and survived for a long time on his own. Killua could see his ability in the way he stood, moved, and talked. Killua recalled how older, more experienced Hunters had appeared to them when they were kids. Their true power always seemed hidden, and it felt like they carried secrets that held the key to their confidence and stature. Perhaps truth hid in that idea somewhere, but… now Killua knew better. The only real difference between those Hunters and kids like him and Gon was the grounding of experience. Hisoka, Tsezguerra, Razor, Knuckle, Shoot… Gon had reached their level. Killua had, too.

Killua looked down at the scars that crisscrossed his lean, hardened body. The pale white lines stood out in the hot water. He would never be rid of these reminders of his childhood. He would never be rid of the instinct to kill, or the ease with which he could—and still often would—take a life. But the shadow that once held him hostage, wearing the visage of his brother, no longer held power over him. It still remained a constant companion, but its whispers rang hollow. Killua had Gon to thank for that. Gon helped him to break free of the curse that that once rooted deep in his heart. Gon didn’t just help uproot the old fear, either. He planted something in its place.

When did his affection for Gon come to transcend simple friendship? It was wrong to describe his feelings as romantic versus platonic, as physical versus internal. Standing beside Gon, Killua surpassed himself. Knowing Gon would always be there to come back to, Killua felt at peace with life. Gon was his most important person. Whatever form their relationship might take throughout the years, that truth remained constant. As long as Gon was happy, Killua could continue to smile.

Even so, Killua’s selfishness remained. He felt infinitely more satisfied now that they were back together.

Or at least, he felt satisfied at first. But selfish emotions are greedy. Give them what they ask for, and they start demanding more. Killua couldn’t stop picturing Gon as he’d looked today: strong, eager, grown up. He remembered Gon’s pink face after their sparring match, and the sweat that made his shirt adhere to his skin.

He thought back on the time before he could satisfy himself about his feelings towards Gon, and he remembered nights when sexual fantasies would plague him. Gon had caught him masturbating once, mumbling Gon’s name as he touched himself. Killua had been horrified at first, but… he soon learned that Gon treated masturbation much like going to the bathroom, or brushing your teeth. To Gon it was a natural, necessary chore. He and Killua sometimes masturbated together after that. But they never had sex. Killua could not bring himself to cross that line, and Gon… honestly, Gon probably never even thought about it.

Killua watched his penis as it reacted to the memories, slowly extending and rising up. He stroked it, enjoying the sensation that tingled through his groin. Carnal thoughts and desire were a luxury he didn’t have much time to dwell on anymore. When chasing criminals, such distractions were a danger. Even now he was wary thanks to the almost palpable presence of several auras on board the large blimp. But worrying over trusted members of the association, thousands of feet up in the air, seemed absurd. So he gave in this time. He pictured Gon as he had been, and as he was now. He imagined what Gon would look like now, naked in the shower. Killua stroked the soft, round tip of his penis, letting the running water fall over his hand to provide sufficient lubrication for his needs.

He took his time, and when he finally came most of his load escaped the stream of water and plastered itself on the shower wall. Letting his breathing even out again, Killua worked his fingers through his pubic hair, removing some cum that had gotten trapped there. He turned the shower head in the direction of the load on the wall and watched as it was washed down the drain.

A waste, really. It would have looked nice spilled all over Gon.

Killua shook his head at himself and finished his shower. He would be content with things as they were. Just sleeping across the hall from Gon was enough.

Not long after he finished his shower and dressed, a knock came at the door. Killua felt the person’s approach several minutes before and was well prepared for whoever it might be. It was not Gon, not the Chairman, not Number 66. This person’s aura had been apparent from the time the blimp landed, and almost certainly belonged to another examiner. It seemed familiar somehow, but Killua couldn’t place where he had last encountered this particular aura.

“It’s unlocked,” he said, leaving a large gap between himself and the door.

It opened, and a petite girl with a puffy pink dress stepped through. She looked like should could be twelve years old.

In reality, she was well into her sixties.

“Bisky!”

“Killua, don’t tell me you didn’t expect to see me. How do you think you and Gon ended up here together? The Association owed me for agreeing to take time out of my schedule to examine for them this year.”

Biscuit Krueger: a pro Hunter with an obsession for jewels. Killua met her, along with Gon, not long after Gon became a Hunter. Neither paid attention to the cutesy, whiny girl at first, but in time they learned their mistake and Bisky became an invaluable mentor. An azure jewel gleamed at her neck, a bright reminder of their time together on Greed Island.

“Bisky, is it really a good idea to be wearing something as valuable as the Blue Planet openly like that?”

“Don’t say that. What’s the point in having it if I don’t show it off once in awhile? Besides, what safer place is there than with someone as strong as me?” Bisky hoh-hoh-hohed cockily into her glove.

Well, she has a point, Killua grudgingly admitted to himself. “You haven’t changed much, have you?”

“You can’t polish a jewel past perfection,” Bisky told him teasingly. But she dropped the posturing after that. “You’ve certainly improved yourself over the years, Killua. You shine just as brightly as Gon now. You should be proud.” Bisky smiled, and Killua felt the weight of her words.

Once, Bisky had told him that he couldn’t stay with Gon. If he did, they would eventually come up against an opponent too strong for them, and Killua would leave Gon to die. Bisky had been right to force their separation. Killua wouldn’t have made it to where he was otherwise, and Bisky was acknowledging that growth.

“Thank you, Bisky. What have you been doing since we saw you last?”

“I’ve been trying to win Greed Island again. Now that there’s no one’s offering a big reward for it, and since it’s been beaten once, the number of Hunters playing is down and it’s a friendlier sort of game. Blue Planet may have been my main target, but it wasn’t the only jewel unique to the game. I’m trying to win so I can take the others back to the real world with me.”

“Hmm. How are you progressing?”

“I’ve partnered up with another Hunter and the two of us have ninety-two out of the hundred cards collected up. Thanks to playing with you and Gon I know how to get the rest, so it’s only a matter of time. Getting Patch of Shore will be a pain, though. It’ll cost me an arm and a leg to hire enough people for a team to obtain it. Any interest in helping out?”

“Sounds like fun.” Killua thought back to the game of doge ball that nearly cost him his hands, incapacitated Tsezguerra, and broke two of Hisoka’s fingers. “I’d like to test myself against Razor again. I’m sure Gon would be up for it. Speaking of Gon…”

Bisky nodded and turned back to the door, opening it. Gon stood in front of the door with his hand raised, as though he’d just been about to knock.

“Bisky, it is you!” Gon’s face lit up and he smiled hugely. He threw himself at Bisky, who planted a shoe squarely in his face.

“Didn’t I teach you anything? When you felt a strong aura in Killua’s room, you should have approached more cautiously. Don’t go walking up to something like that without confirming who you’re up against first!”

Gon stepped back and rubbed his nose. “Sorry… Killua, don’t laugh.”

Killua did his best to keep a straight face. “Just like in the old days, huh?”

They spent a long time talking, and the clock ticked past eleven. Bisky finally left them with a promise to talk more after the exam and make plans to meet up at Greed 

Island. Gon remained after she stepped out, and he and Killua continued to chat, neither of them keen on the idea of going to sleep.

“Seeing Bisky sure brings back memories, doesn’t it?” Gon dropped onto the couch next to Killua. He smelled like soap from his shower. His sweaty tank top had been replaced with a fresh one, and he wore a pair of shorts to sleep in.

“Greed Island, huh?” Killua thought back to the many happy days there. In spite of the danger they’d faced, and in spite of the massive threat of the Bomber, many of the days on Greed Island had been happy. A memory tugged at him from many years past, when they still thought it was nothing more than an elaborate video game…

“Gon, do you remember what you said back then? It was just before meeting Bisky.”

“Hm? That’s a little vague.”

“You thanked me. You said you were glad to have met me.”

“Did I? I don’t remember. But it’s true.” Gon sat hugging his knees to his chest. He smiled at Killua, his eyes full of gratitude. “Before I met you, I didn’t know what it was like to have a best friend. I think knowing that you’re always going to be there for me makes me stronger. It makes me a better Hunter.”

“I see you’re still as embarrassing as ever.” Killua laid his head back and stared at the florescent ceiling light.

“Killua.” Killua felt Gon lean up against him. Hair tickled him as Gon’s head rested on his shoulder. “I missed you.”

“Idiot. We talk all the time on the phone.”

“Mm, true… but I missed your warmth.”

Killua didn’t have anything to say to that. He continued to stare up at the light, certain he was blushing, praying for Gon to get off and at the same time hoping the moment could last forever.

It lasted for a long time. Just as Killua was about to say something to try to extract himself from the situation, Gon started to snore.

“Oh well.” Killua raised his hand and several blue sparks flew from his fingertips towards the lights. They flickered off. Killua closed his eyes.

He loved Gon. It was nothing that could be restricted to a word. Not platonic, not romantic, not physical, not internal. Gon was his most important person, and in a way, Gon was part of himself. Being together with Gon… Killua could find no greater happiness. At no other time could Killua feel so complete.

He turned his head and kissed Gon’s forehead lightly. Gon stirred, and mumbled his name.

“Killua…”

Gon snuggled closer against him. Killua rested his cheek on top of Gon’s head, and in time he fell asleep too.

~

A warm pair of lips pressed against his forehead. Killua’s eyes flickered open, and he saw Gon looking up at him. It was still dark.

“I had a dream that you kissed me like that,” Gon told him. “I wanted to return it. Sorry that I fell asleep like that. I’ll head back to my room.” Gon stood up and began walking to the door.

“What a pain.”

Gon stopped and looked back at him. “A pain?”

Killua yawned and stretched out across the couch. “Yeah, the beds they gave us are massive. I’m used to camping out in sleeping bags while working. Sleeping alone in a big bed like that… there’s too much space. It makes me feel exposed. Well, that’s my stupid problem I guess. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Killua… are you asking me to sleep with you?”

Killua froze. “The hell I am!”

“I mean… I’d like to sleep with you. I don’t really want to be alone now that we’re finally together again.”

Well, of course Gon only meant he wanted to sleep in the same bed. Even so…

“Suit yourself. It’ll be a bit like the old days, I guess.” Killua gave his most convincingly apathetic shrug and went back to the bedroom, flopping face-down into a pillow. He felt Gon crawl up beside him.

“Killua.”

“Hm.”

“Killua!”

“What?” Killua lifted his head up and looked over to Gon.

Gon’s face was right next to his.

Their lips touched.

Killua recoiled and fell off the bed.

He quickly got back on his feet and stared warily at Gon. “The fuck was that?”

“I thought you wanted to sleep with me!”

Hell. Gon had even stripped his top off. “I thought you meant sleep in the bed, not have sex!”

“I thought you were inviting me to have sex!”

“I-I was,” Killua spluttered, “but I didn’t think in a million years that you’d understand and take me up on the offer!”

Gon’s serious expression cracked and he broke into laughter. He rolled onto is back and laughed and laughed, and Killua was too flustered to decide whether or not he was upset by it.

“I’m not a kid anymore, Killua,” Gon told him after managing to calm down. “I don’t mind going straight to sleep if that’s what you want, but I’d still like to have sex.”

“You’ll never learn how to be subtle, will you?” Killua looked at Gon pointedly. “Alright, fine. It’s not like I’ve been waiting five years for it or anything.” He pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor, then climbed back onto the bed.

“You’ve become really attractive, you know,” Gon told him. “Let me look at you for a bit.”

“F-fine. But you have to let me look at you, too.”

They took their time examining each other’s bodies, like two curious animals. They kissed again, exploring each other’s lips. After that, Gon spent a long time with his nose in Killua’s hair, while Killua traced his fingers over Gon’s collarbones and down over the rippling muscles of his chest. They tasted each other, Gon licking 

Killua’s cheek almost like a puppy, Killua nibbling Gon’s neck.

Gon’s hand reached down into the back of Killua’s pants.

“OW! Killua!”

“S-sorry. You startled me.” Killua tasted blood in his mouth. He licked the small bite mark on Gon’s shoulder apologetically.

Gon tasted salty, and just a little bit sour. Killua sat back and looked at Gon.

They kissed again, and that tasted savory and sweet.

“Gon.”

Gon’s erection was obvious in his shorts. He must have been pretty excited, because Killua felt a spot of moisture when he touched down there.

“Can I see the rest of you now?” Gon asked, after what seemed a lifetime of sensual investigation.

“Yeah.”

They helped uncover each other. Killua’s penis twitched as it came out, and he felt his scrotum tingle at the exposure to the cool air. Gon’s penis still had the foreskin, which might have unnerved Killua if he hadn’t often bathed with Gon when they were kids. The long cock, sticking up like a tree above the underbrush of dark hair, was not beautiful. Regardless, Killua felt his pulse quicken at the site of it. His desire magnified.

“Killua.” Gon reached out and brushed his fingers over Killua’s erection. “How do you want to do this?”

“I’m… not sure.” It was true that Killua used to fantasize all the time about Gon. He had imagined them going about it in various ways, but… he never thought it would really happen. So he never seriously considered what kind of sex he would want. Most of his fantasies had him on the bottom, but… now that he was here, staring down exactly what would go into him, that sounded scary. And there was a different sort of fear surrounding the idea of him penetrating Gon.

“Then we can just do what feels right, okay?” Gon smiled at him. “If you’re uncomfortable at any point, just let me know.”

“Yeah.”

They shuffled closer together on the bed and kissed again. Killua let his tongue play with Gon’s tongue, and trace over his lips and teeth. They pulled each other close, and he felt their penises touch. He wanted to tear at Gon’s back, but he resisted, instead pulling Gon even closer and grabbing his ass.

“Hey,” Gon complained, chuckling. He patted Killua’s own butt. “Yours is a little boney.”

“Shut up,” Killua told him, pushing him over. He fell on top of Gon and they grinded their hips together, their penises rubbing.

“What are you thinking?” Gon asked him during a break in a kiss.

“I think… I want you inside me,” Killua whispered, his face growing hot.

Gon smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. “Okay. Do you mind if I grab a couple things from my room?”

“What things?” Killua felt a moment of panic. Was there something wrong? Why did Gon want to leave?

Gon looked away with an uneasy chuckle. “I was kind of hoping this would happen when I heard you were going to be here. So I brought along some things. You know. Lube and stuff.”

“Oh.”

Killua was so caught off guard that he rolled off of Gon without a word. Gon gave him a look that was half apology, half affection, and scrambled naked from the room. Killua watched his tight little butt scurry away, and fell back on the bed with a cacophony of feelings filling up his chest.  
He knew how he felt about Gon. What did Gon feel about him though? Knowing that Gon had hoped for this made him happy, but it was so unexpected it gave him pause. Could it be as simple as it seemed? 

Gon returned quickly, still naked, and still as hard as ever. He set the lube on the nightstand and began opening a box of condoms.

“Gon.”

“Mm?” Gon stopped what he was doing and gave his full attention to Killua.

“Uh, well,” Killua had hoped not to have Gon looking at him when he asked this. “I know how I feel about you. I’ve loved you for a long time. But… I don’t really know how you feel about me. I didn’t ever expect this to happen.”

“Killua.” Gon touched Killua’s cheek, prompting Killua to look back at him. “I’m in love with you, of course. To me, you’re irreplaceable.”

The confused feelings in Killua’s chest gathered together into a single, happy ache. To be in love… was that the same thing that Killua felt for Gon? It didn’t seem to be, but maybe it didn’t matter. His most important person had called him irreplaceable. How could he ask for anything more?

It hurt at first, but Gon was patient, and they worked together to let Gon enter inside Killua. Gon thought it might be easier if he went in from behind, but Killua wanted to watch him, so they stayed face-to-face. Gon moved slowly and tenderly until Killua became comfortable, and then only increased speed and depth at Killua’s prompting. It took several minutes, but they finally made it to the point where Gon’s thrusts reached the sweet point inside Killua. Killua’s entire being was caught up in Gon. It was as he thought. They were whole together.

Soon, he could no longer control himself well enough to keep from clawing at Gon, but Gon voiced no objections. Gon’s chest rose and fell with heavy panting, while Killua couldn’t help but moan. All too soon, Killua ejaculated between them.

“Take it out,” Killua whispered. “I want to see when it happens.”

Gon did as he was told to and gently drew himself out of Killua. Killua stripped off the condom for him, and pushed on his chest to make him lay on his back. “Warn me when you’re close, okay?”

For the first time, Killua took Gon in his mouth. Gon’s penis had a different taste to it than the rest of him did; strange but not unpleasant. Killua found that he liked how it felt running his tongue over it, and he liked how his lips formed to the shaft. Careful not to scrape Gon with his teeth, he sucked on him for a short while,   
moving his tongue about a little clumsily and trying to alternate pressure with his lips as he moved his head up and down.

“I’m close, Killua.”

Killua let go a little reluctantly, but he wasn’t sure if he really cared for a face full of cum. He took Gon’s penis in his hand then, and began to pump it. “I want to watch your face when it happens. Put on a good expression for me.”

Not that he had to ask. Gon’s face was flushed and his lips parted from panting. The sleepy look in his eyes would have made Killua hard if he hadn’t hit orgasm moments before.

Gon’s cum shot nearly up to his face. When he finished ejaculating, the entire length of his torso was splattered.

“Better than I imagined,” Killua mused as he leaned down and sucked a bit of cum from the end of Gon’s penis. “Wha… ew. That stuff tastes fuckin’ weird.”

“I love you too, Killua,” Gon said with a tired laugh. “Can we do this again in the morning?”


End file.
